1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a moving image photographing method and a moving image photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a moving image is captured, images on a screen generally move according to movement of a sound source. For example, if a moving image is photographed with respect to a speaker, a user has to manually manipulate a photographing apparatus to capture an image of the speaker.
Also, when a user desires to selectively reproduce a moving image in which a specific subject is speaking, the user has to reproduce the moving image from the beginning or from an arbitrary point in the moving image to search for the portion of the moving image in which the specific subject is speaking.